


Vessel of Light

by TAFKAB



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAB/pseuds/TAFKAB
Summary: Gimli sees the light of the Eldar, and believes he will lose Legolas to Valinor.  (An old story, published many years ago under the pseudonym Bill the Pony)





	

I did not see this in Legolas for many years, did not think to see it, so I was astonished when it came, and yet I had seen it before, and I was not afraid; at least, I knew it would not harm him-- though might not its loss harm me? 

Light. Shining through him like starshine rays dancing through the form of Queen Galadriel. I have never asked what such light was, but I have learned much, nonetheless; have I not walked with a wizard and seen the pure lambent fire pouring forth from him? From Gandalf the White himself-- a Vala, among mortals! Legolas is of the Dark Elves, and his kin never saw Valinor, but he is different; the living flame that shone through Gandalf and Galadriel kindled and waxed within him. His kin do not shine, and yet-- he does. 

He has not needed his bow for many years, though his hands are still quick and strong. He is fresh and young as the first blush of blossom on spring trees, pale and quivering in the evening forest. Only this radiance has changed in him, as lines have carved themselves into my face and my beard has grown white.

Perhaps the Elves fade, but only so as to burn the brighter, just as a gem well-cut is no longer dull, but becomes a vessel of light. 

It is not, perhaps, a matter fitting for a mortal to study too closely, for where there is light, there must be shadows cast, and looking upon Legolas Greenleaf, I feel the shadow of death creep over my heart. Indeed, perhaps it is well that not all eyes are able to see what shines through him. I have been discreet, and I think he does not know it may be seen; perhaps he is not aware of it at all. Aragorn has seen it, though. Once while Legolas laughed, content to play with the Queen's babe, our eyes met and Aragorn's reflected white radiance amidst his unshed tears. 

As for me? I first saw it as Legolas and I lay together, he panting beneath me and I riding his flesh sturdily; as he threw back his head and sobbed his pleasure, I dazzled with tears for his beauty, and radiance caught the edges of my vision, faint like moonlight in diamond. Fleeting and faint, but I have seen it ever since. Stronger each time, until I fear to ask him to my bed, for dread that his soul may loose its grip and fly, the ties that bind him inside himself burned through so that he may wing homeward, with no need remaining for white ships or sails. 

He is summoned to Valinor, I think. The desire of the Valar burns in him. Only old friends-- two ageing kings-- hold him in Middle Earth. When Aragorn passes, when I pass, so will he. 

My hands falter now upon my book, and my pen wavers. The day has grown old while I have sat here, drowned in thought. 

"What troubles you, _melethron nín?"_ He needs no candle to lead me to his bed. His grace is more than it once was, and it comes to me that he has slowed, like the memory of a dream; his hands drift towards me as though he would stop me with him, forever frozen outside the stream of days. 

"Nothing, Elf," I whisper to him. "Love me, while twilight lasts."

**Author's Note:**

>  _Melethron nín_ : My beloved


End file.
